A party
by Danisamga
Summary: Just imagine, that some figures of the Lord of the Rings have moved together in one house... Chaos is a forgone conclusion. But then, they invite some old friends to have a party... Just read by yourselves...


Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to us, and we aren't gaining money with it.

Feedback to: Danisamgaweb.de

Note 1: If someone finds a grammatical mistake or a spelling mistake, may regard it as modern art, or he/she could tame it and then keep it as a pet.

Note 2: Just imagine, that some figures of the Lord of the Rings (namely Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir (who came back from the hereafter) and Gollum) have moved together in one house... Problems of any kind are a foregone conclusion...

Written by: Danny, Jenny and Evi.

**A party**

1. The preparations and Boromir's BIG mistake

One day, the whole flat share sat in their living room and was bored. Then Arwen had an idea. The others rose their heads.

"We are going to have a party!" announced Arwen. Legolas jumped on his feet.

"Yes! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He started to dance on top of the coffee table and swept the Hobbits dishes and a vase off the table.

"Get off the table!" scolded Aragorn, "It will be all dirty afterwards..."

Legolas looked at him surprised and then jumped elegantly back on his armchair- which fell over and Legolas with him. He rolled over the ground.

"THERE is my knife!" cried Aragorn happily. (It had just appeared underneath Legolas' armchair.)

"Ouch, my back..." whimpered Legolas.

"That's how rheumatism begins, poor Legi.." said Gandalf.

Legolas stared at him shocked and then jumped hastily back on his feet.

"Everything is okay! Nothing happened!"

"Sit down!" growled Arwen.

Legolas put up his armchair again and sat down. Arwen looked round.

"So, who's going to be invited?"

"Precioussssss!" hissed Gollum.

"Your precious lies in the lava of Mount Dom, you crackpot!" said Sam.

"Sauron!" suggested Frodo, "I haven't seen him for so long... And the Ringwraiths, if we don't Sauron won't come..."

"Do you really want to invite some hovering eyeball???" asked Arwen.

"YES!"

"Alright then..."

"Saruman!" said Pippin, "And ask him to bring pipe weed along..."

"Éowyn! Ouch!!" Arwen had hit Aragorn with the vase.

"Everybody is allowed to suggest her. But you're NOT!"

"Alright! Éowyn!" said Merry. Arwen looked at him darkly and said then: "I would like to invite Elrond, Glorfindel, Haldir, Galadriel and Celeborn."

"Is that really necessary? Ouch!" asked Aragorn. (Arwen had hit him again with the vase.)

"Fissssshh!" hissed Gollum.

"How are they supposed come in here, you brainless tadpole? In case you don't know, fishes live in the water!" growled Sam.

"Stupid Hobbit! We'll flood the hall, yeeessssses, my preciousss, we'll flood the hall... OUCH!"

Arwen had thrown the vase and hit him.

"You are not going to flood anything, alright???" Sam grinned and Gollum stared at him offended. However, this expression was nothing compared to the one he had on his face, when Arwen said, that Sam would cook something for the party.

"I'm going to make fish fingers, and fish, but cooked or roasted, and I'm going to spice it…" The next moment Gollum ran out of the room, with his face a little bit green. Sam giggled. Suddenly, Arwen became uneasy. Boromir hadn't said anything until now… This was a VERY bad sign… She realized, that Boromir wasn't in the living room. This was a VERY, VERY bad sign… Arwen jumped on her feet.

"BOROMIR!!!! COME HERE!!" yelled Arwen. The walls waggled, and Legolas fell off his armchair again.

"BOOOOROOOMIIIIR!!!"

The ghost hovered hastily through the wall.

"WERE have you been?"

"Hum… I was… hmm.. just… you know... brushing my teeth!"

"WHAT did you brush?"

"My.. hum.. teeth… Look! Like that!" Boromir waved around in front of his mouth.

Arwens expression had become very threatening by now.

"It wasn't me!" wailed Boromir.

"WHAT wasn't you???"

"Well.. That… with the toilet.. and so on…"

"Just tell me that once more…"

"I.. hum.. well.." Boromir tried to hide in the floor, but Arwens expression showed, that this wasn't a good idea.

The very moment, the doorbell rang. After shooting Boromir an very evil eye, Arwen went to the door. Boromir hid in a nearby flowerpot.

"Amazingly how he can plead himself… I wish, I could do that, too…" said Aragorn.

Then, footsteps became audible in the hall. The flowerpot started to chatter, (in fact, Boromir chattered), Aragorn hid under the table, the others behind their armchairs or sofas.

Then, she came into the room. A really pretty, beautiful she-elf. But she had a VERY, VERY, VERY angry expression on her face. In fact, it seemed as if she had just boiled over.

The flowerpot chattered even stronger. Boromir was sure, Arwen would find a way to kill him. Arwen marched right up to the flowerpot, which started to wail.

"Mercy! Please! Mercy! Don't kill me! Mercy!"

"A flowerpot can't talk, you.. you... you PEEEEEEEEP, you're so PEEEEEEEEP!!!! AND GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Boromir hovered out of the flowerpot and looked at Arwen with huge, round, guileless eyes.

But Arwen didn't care.

"WHY DID YOU HAUNT IN OUR NEIGHBOURS TOILET?????"

"Hum.. I was.. bored…and…"

(The whole following scene has been deleted by censorship…Or otherwise, we would have had to rise the age limit to 18 and with the tip: only for readers with strong nerves. )

Then Arwen, the lovely she-elf, was hoarse because of shouting at Boromir, who had sunk into the ground, and only his head (which was burning red) stuck still out of the ground.

"Hum… precious?" asked Aragorn. "Here.. have a cough drop..."

"Thanks, darling." said Arwen, and Aragorn looked as if he had just escaped narrowly out of a dragons cave.

When Arwen had calmed down about 30 minutes later, they could continue their discussion, about their party.

"So we are definitely going to invite Elrond, Haldir, Galadriel, Glorfindel and Celeborn…" said Aragorn with an ingratiating glance at Arwen.

"And Rosie!" called Sam.

"And me…" said Boromir. (Arwen shot him an evil eye.)

Then Gandalf suggested Denethor and Faramir.

"Yes, my daddy…" sniffed Boromir, "Someone who likes me…sniff nobody likes me…"

"Well, nobody likes ghosts who haunt in TOILETS!" snarled Arwen.

When they eventually knew, whom they wanted to invite (Sauron, the Ringwraiths, Elrond, Glorfindel, Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Denethor, Faramir, Éowyn, Rosie, Saruman and Wormtongue) it was already late afternoon.

"Alright. And what are the invitation cards to look like?" asked Arwen.

"Grapes!"

"Cloud!"

"Ring!"

"Pink!"

"Fissssshh!"

"Mithril!"

"Chocolate!"

"Sweet corn!"

"Mud spot!"

"Black!"

"Coffin!"

"Boromir, shut UP!"

"Boromir on the cards? But, Arwen…"

"Fire!"

"Fire brigade!"

"Tinsmith!"

The suggestions became more and more abstruse. It ended up with Gimli suggesting: "We could forge the cards…"

"That's enough. Everybody is going to make two cards. And I will look after you…"

Some time later, all of them were busily doing their cards, with the exception of Arwen and Boromir, who was hovering after her with looking at her with eyes like a fawn.

Frodo painted his card with golden rings (who resembled often to an 8), Gollum glued paper fish skeletons on his cards (Arwen forbade him to use real ones), Gandalfs cards were white, and he wrote the text as squiggly, that it was already unreadable, the Hobbits were busily making fruit buckets out of paper, Legolas had painted his card pink and glued little hearts and glitter on them, (Haldir is going to get one of these! thought Arwen), Gimli glued little pieces of aluminium foil on the cards and Aragorn drew a picture of an forest. "And there another tree, and here another little flower, and there a snail, and there is a sweeeeeet spider…"

"EEEEEKKK!! Where is it? Where is it??" shrieked Legolas.

Some minutes later, Arwen made Gandalf write his card again, as she wanted them to be readable, and Sarumans card without the addition please don't come.

I don't want to write to Saruman.." wailed Gandalf.

"I don't mind!" snarled Arwen.

Little time later, Arwen looked at Frodos card.

"Hey, what about writing one card to all the Ringwraiths, and not to Ringwraith number 4??"

"Oh, that's alright, I write to Ringwraith number 4 and 7, Merry to number 1 and 5, P…"  
"ONE card to all the Ringwraiths!!"

"Yes…" mumbled Frodo.

In the evening, the cards were ready. The party was to take place the following weekend. But before, there was a lot to do. At first, Arwen made the Hobbits tidy up the kitchen, then she dragged Aragorn to the supermarket. When they came back, the boot of their car was brimful.

On Friday, everyone in the house was very busy. In fact, it was absolutely chaotic.

Sam stood in the kitchen since the early morning hours, Arwen supervised Legolas, who had to clean the living room and tried to slip away every 5 minutes, Aragorn had to get the garden done (but Arwen had forbidden him to "decorate" the terrace with cobwebs), Gandalf practised witchcraft to impress Saruman and prepared his fireworks, Gollum had to get the seaweed out of the pond (without eating the fishes in the pond), the Hobbits decorated the tables, Boromir hovered through the house and called attention to every single solitary dirty spot (he looked even inside the walls, and complained that it was all dirty), and Gimli had to decorate the garden and the living room with torches and candles.

When the sun set, they were ready. The table was laid, Arwen had told the Hobbits (except Sam) not to dare to put even a toe into the kitchen, living room, garden, pond and terrace looked magnificent and Gandalf had his fireworks prepared. The inhabitants of the house were very content and waited for the guests to arrive.

Hope, you liked it. Please review!!


End file.
